


Enslaved By My Sins

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois X Hannah, Black Butler - Freeform, Death, Demon AU, Demon!Alois, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, French War AU, Hannah x Sebastian, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Non-Demonic Hannah, Pregnancy, Revenge, Sebastian x Hannah, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: Roses, Crosses and Demons on his arms and chest plate, Sebastian leaves his family, his wife, Hannah and his son, Sebby to fight for his country, France. One day Hannah got his sword and uniform in a bare casket, his body was never found. She became a poor widow, for his family did not like her kind. Sebby became her life. Then a careless noble murdered her son, her life, her baby, the only thing she had left of Sebastian.Sebby's death crushes Hannah's soul, she falls quickly and summons a demon and sells her soul for revenge.The demon had even gotten the tattoos right. Various forgien tattoes along his abdomen and chest plate, every skull, every crucifix, every demon was as just as it was before he left. He had  various types of roses that started at his wrist and faded at his elbows. There was one tattoo Hannah didn't expect the demon to have. Sebastian kept it so secret, so intimate. It took him years to trust her enough. How did this demon possibly imitate Sebastian's deepest secret? Right on his collarbone in bold script which read;"Enslaved by my sins."-Le_AloisStarted: 4/5/17Ended: Pending





	1. The Contract

"Seb, we must not dwadle." Hannah held out her hand, a soft smile on her face. Hannah is 5'8 woman with a hourglass figure, covered in chocolate skin with breath taking sapphires and long soft white hair.  
"Mummy I've a penny!" Seb announced as he bounced out of the small house on the very corner of Garrix Avenue.   
Seb was a little boy, no more than 5 years old, covered in beige skin with attention stealing Crimson eyes and curly black hair.  
"Oh? Did you shine Mrs.Bakers heels again?" Hannah questioned as she took his hand and led him down the steps.  
Seb shook his head and made a 'Nnmh' sound. "I helped Mrs.Butterbuts with her groceries! I saved it for you mommy." Seb smiled as he looked up at his mother.  
Hannah gently laughed. "For me? Certainly I have did nothing to deserve a gift rom you Sebby." Hannah kindly argued as they made their way to the church.

It was Sunday morning and she was a highly religious woman. She would make sure her son was exposed to the word of God and the blood of Jesus was on him from head to toe.  
They were in their best, Hannah in a old navy blue dress and Sebby in his new suit, his suit jacket hung over his shoulder, his red velvet suitvest snug on him.  
Well- Hannah made sure Sebby was spoiled. She would walk naked as long as he was in the best garmets there was.

Sebby Michaelis was her world.

The streets were very much busy this morning and church was filling up.  
Hannah turned the corner, pulling her son along.   
"Oh, mommy might I get you a scone?" Sebby asked hopefully.  
Hannah gently smiled. "Aren't you sweet?" Hannah took both hands and crouched before him. "The bakery is full; so how about I go in and get it and we'll split it?"  
Sebby nodded enthusiastically. "I'll wait right here mommy." He said dutifully.  
Hannah gently sighed and stood. She began to walk to the bakery, glancing back at Sebby.   
He stood there, watching her.  
Hannah nervously smiled and disappeared into the bakery.

Hannah got online and waited her turn. She clutched the penny in her hand, her stomach growling.  
Even though she was hungry, she would pretend she wasn't, just so Sebby could eat. He was a growing boy.  
She wanted him to grow up big and strong like his father.  
His father.  
Hannah sighed and closed her eyes, forcing down the depression.

Sebastian, his father, had died in the french war a year ago. He was a classic man, a gentleman, a humble man. He had the same crimson eyes and raven hair Sebby had. Their small family was doing great, that is until parliament insisted he join the army to support his country, France.  
Sebastian was the breadwinner of the family, a labour worker. Hannah made dresses, did laundry and little things here and there. His wage was sent to her and Sebby. Hannah dreamed of the day Sebastian would show up at the doorstep once more, France at peace.

"Ah, yes may I have one chocolate scone?" Hannah inquired politely, a smile on he face.

But that day didn't come. All she got was his uniform in a casket, his body was never recovered.

"One penny, miss."

Just as Hannah handed over the penny, there was a loud crash.  
Hannah heard an assortment of gasps.  
Hannah looked up as she took the scone.  
Being worry wart Hannah was, she hurried out the shop. With all of her heart she hoped Sebby was okay.

There was a crowd of onlookers, gasping and whispering.  
"Excuse me miss? Whats going on?" Hannah asked a duchess.  
"Some child got ran over." The Duchess whispered.

Alarm filled Hannah. She spun around and looked to the spot Sebby was supposed to be.  
It was empty.  
Hannah did a full turn, looking for her child amoung the crowd.  
"Sebby!" Hannah called. She walked along the edges of the crowd, looking for him.  
"Sebby!" Hannah called.  
She couldn't find him.  
Hannah was getting scared.  
She forced her way to the front of the crowd.

Hannah dropped the scone and froze, dread overcoming her.  
The sight enough was to make her feel nauseous.   
All of the blood. Sebby lay in the street, blood leaking from his head, his eyes white and rolled back, his body at an odd angle.

"SEBBY!" Hannah shrieked as she ran over and dropped to her knees.  
Hannah lifted his head into her lap, the crimson staining the dull navy blue.  
"Sebby, Sebby please!" Hannah begged as she wiped the blood away, caressing his cheeks.  
"Sebby please, Mommy says play times over.." Hannah refused to believe.  
But she couldn't just ignore it. It was infront of her.  
Her son was dead.  
With shaking blood covered hands, Hannah brought her son into a hug. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Hannah wailed in pain as she clutched his dead body.

The carrige door closed. A fancy dressed noble stepped from the carrige.  
"All this commotion over a filthy child?" A stuffy, arrogant voice demanded.  
It came from a short fat man with a walking cane and gold tooth.

Hannah looked up from her son, still clutching his warm lifeless body.  
"How dare you?!" She snapped as she rocked back and forth.  
"Your reckless driver ran over my son!" Hannah screamed. "My son I carried for nine long months! My son! My baby! My world! HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?!"   
Spit flew from her mouth as tears fell from anger filled eyes.

The noble scoffed. "Stop your whining lady. He's replaceable."

Hannah laid her son on the floor and stood. She marched right up to the noble.  
"I demand you be put in cuffs for your recklessness and I demand compensation for my sons funeral!" Hannah's voice held authority and seriousness.   
The noble was taken aback. "I demand you, Bitch, to back away from me!" The noble rose his hand and slapped Hannah right across the face. "I will do no such thing! It was your child who got in the way of my carrige!"

Hannah's body shook with rage, her face twisted towards the crowd.   
She slowly looked back at the noble, her fingers like claws, she slapped the noble across the face, leaving four bleeding slits on his face.  
Her breath ragged, Hannah stared him in the eyes.

"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge." She uttered to him.

Hannah gathered her son, blood and all. She marched off towards their small house on Garrix Avenue.

  
Sebby's body lay on the kitchen table. Hannah had clean him up and dressed him in his best attire.

Now what?  
Hannah had no idea what to do.  
Should she send a letter to her family? To Sebastian's family?  
Call the morgue?  
Hannah buried her face in her hands.  
She had no money. She had no connections. She had nobody.

Hannah thought back to the moment she found Sebby, dead.  
All of the people whispering but no one helping.   
The insolent noble.   
"All this commotion over a filthy child?"  
"He's replaceable."  
The way he slapped her as if she wasn't as much of a lady as those fair skinned women dressed up all fancy.

"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge."  
"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge."  
"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge."  
"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge."  
"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge."

Hannah muttered it to herself over and over again. She thought of how she wanted to rip his fat throat out. Cut off his penis and feed it to him. Make his mother eat his sweaty balls.  
Have his head on a platter for dinner.  
She would eat his tongue first with a nice side of salad.

Hannah gasped. She felt her chest constrict. The edges of her vision went dark. The darkness crawled until that was all she saw.

Raven feathers floated down from nowhere. Hannah floated naked, a blood red cloth covering her nudity.  
In the distance Hannah saw a withered black tree with a black raven perched there.  
The dark void for eyes locked with hers.

"Hannah." Came a deep velvety voice.  
It scared her.  
Hannah had to find her voice. "W-Who's..t-there?" Hannah questioned weakly.

A soft eerie chuckled came from everywhere. "You have renounced god as your savoir and light, through the immense hate you hold in your heart." There was a pause to watch it sink in. "Through that hate, you have summoned a demon."  
Hannah gently gasped. Had she fallen that quickly?

Hannah composed herself. "What do you want?" She questioned bravely.

"The question is what you want." The voice announced. "Revenge. Revenge for your son. To rip out that man's throat. To cut his penis off. To feed his balls to his mother. To have his head on a platter for dinner." The voice was low.  
It reached deep into Hannah.

Hannah closed her eyes, she couldn't tell if they were already closed or not.  
"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge." She whispered.

"And you will have it through me." The raven chuckled. "All in exchange for your soul."

Hannah's eyes flew open.  
She was back in her kitchen. Sebby's body lay before her.  
"Just say it Hannah.." The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  
Hannah exhaled deeply.

"I. Will. Have. My. Revenge."

At that moment, a black mist appeared infront of her. Oddly, Hannah wasn't scared. A tar black hand with claws reached out, over sebby.  
"Very well..where would you like your contract mark?" The velvety voice inquired.   
Hannah stared into the mist. She couldn't make out a face. But she did see crimson eyes. Cold and hard.

Hannah pulled down the front of her plain dress, exposing her bust.  
"My breast." Hannah announced. "I want it on my breast, Demon." She demanded.   
The hand rested on Hannah's breast. Hannah felt a jolt of electricity run through her.   
She hadn't been touched like that in a long time.  
The electricity turned into pain. As if someone was branding her whole body with hot irons.

The contract was made. The devils pentacle was on her breast.

"Show yourself." Hannah gasped as she held her breast, the electric charge still flowing through her.  
"I am here am I not?" The demon answered with a small chuckle.  
"I don't have time for the games." Hannah snapped.  
The demon hummed. "Imagine someone you love. I shall appear in that exact form." The crimson eyes narrowed. "Afterall, Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Hannah couldn't think of anyone else. Those crimson eyes reminded her of him; Sebastian.

The mist deteriorated into nothingness. When it was gone, a tall man standing at 6'3, covered in unblemished pale skin, strong handsome facial features, familiar crimson eyes and raven hair; with the stubborn strand and a skinny muscular silhouette.

Hannah sat up and moved back a bit.  
"Sebastian.." she mumbled.

The demon had even gotten the tattoos right. Various forgien tattoes along his abdomen and chest plate, every skull, every crucifix, every demon was as just as it was before he left. He had various types of roses that started at his wrist and faded at his elbows.

There was one tattoo Hannah didn't expect the demon to have. Sebastian kept it so secret, so intimate. It took him years to trust her enough. How did this demon possibly imitate Sebastian's deepest secret? Right on his collarbone in bold script which read;

**_"Enslaved by my sins."_ **


	2. The Order

The Demon stared at Hannah.  
Hannah stared at the demon.  
The Demon stared at Hannah.  
Hannah stared at the demon.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me..." The Demon trailed off, realizing he did not know her name.  
"Hannah, Hannah Michaelis." Hannah stated. Even though she was a widow, a poor widow at that, she still kept Sebastian's last name. His lastname was resepcted.

"Michaelis..." The Demon liked the feel of it on his tongue. He smirked. "Well than, Hannah, might I have a name now?" The demon paused. " It is futile that I have a name, so you have power over me as I do over you."

Hannah shivered. The way he said it; it made her realize that he could tear her limb from limb if wanted to. She nodded.

The Demon's crimson eyes narrowed and a cold smirk came to his face. "Afterall; calling me "Demon' is very disrespectful and I simply will not answer your order if you call me 'Demon'."

"S-Sebastian." Hannah uttered out. "Sebastian." She said a bit louder. "You resemble my late husband, Sebastian. Therefore, Demon, your name is now Sebastian." Hannah stated.

Sebastian smirked a teasing smirk. "Late husband? Well~ this wouldn't be the first time." He let out a soft chuckle.  
The Demon, Sebastian moved for the first time around the table.  
Sebastian gave Hannah a full view of his package.  
Hannah moved back in her chair a bit as he came closer. "Please," she tossed him a table cloth. "Cover yourself, De- Sebastian."  
Sebastian tilted his head, assuming the innocent clueless look. "Oh? If I resemble your late husband, then you shouldn't be alarmed. You have seen it before, have you not?" Sebastian motioned to Sebby with his black nailed hand. "Unless, Sebby isn't his child."  
Hannah blushed and tried to compose herself. "How dare you? Yes I have seen it, but that's not his. It's yours."  
Sebastian stared at her for a second. His face held no emotion. But his eyes were hard a cold.   
Something flickered in his eyes. Hannah didn't know what it was, for it was gone as quickly as it came.  
  
He took the cloth and held it against his manly anatomy. "Very well, Hannah." He sighed in a wary manner.  
Hannah was a bit surprised. She did not know Demons had emotion.   
Or if they could mimic them very well.

Hannah cleared her throat and sat up straight.   
If she was to have a Demon, then she should have absolute control over it.   
Hannah was no stranger to Demons afterall. She knew a Demon, who of course worked for her bloodline. The demon didn't exactly fancy Hannah and Hannah didn't exactly fancy the demon. Siola, was it's name. But they just called it Alois.

Hannah cleared her throat and settled in her chair, trying to seem unbothered. "So," She began, her voice clear and confident. "I would like my revenge to be long and painful." Hannah's sapphires darkened. "My first official order, Sebastian is that you not leave my side until my son is avenged, Is that clear?"

Sebastian's warm cinnamon eyes seemed nonchalant and relaxed. He bowed his head. "Yes, Hannah. Whatever you say goes."

 


	3. On & On

Hannah couldn't sleep. Treacherous images of her precious child, lying dead in the street plauged her mind. When she finally fell into a quick dose she woke up to wet bed, a pissy duvet. Her body ached, itching laying in her piss for so long.

Hannah couldn't bring herself to get up. The sunrise reflected off of her shiny sapphire eyes as shse stared out at it, getting lost in its array of tropical colors. Biting her lip, Hannah held back a soft sob.

What was the point of going on? Her Sebby was gone. Her husband was gone. She had nobody. No family and no friends. She would surely lay there and starve to death if she could. Hannah saw no reason to eat anymore. Sebby wouldn't be there to force her to eat anymore, insisting that he share his food with her. Sebastian was not there to cook for her anymore. She saw no reason to bathe and put on proper clothes. Afterall, who would see her? Hot tears spilled out of her eyes onto the pillow as her face contorted in pain. She bit her lip so hard, trying not to be loud but alas it slipped out. Soon she was bawling and screaming like a baby. Like Sebby cried when he first came into this world.

There was no knock on the door. It opened and Sebastian, the demon strolled through holding one of Hannah's fancy china trays. Upon it had a tea cup with a tea pot and a saucer of cut up fruits.

"If you're going to cry about it then its best you give up now." Sebastian says, alerting her of his ungodly presence. Hannah's sobs stop immediately, backing up in her throat.

"Afterall," Sebastian says as he pours her a cup of tea. "Revenge is best served cold, Hannah."

Hannah wiped her eyes, blinking a few times before she looks up the demon. His pale skin was a contrast against his hair and his eyes, his beautiful eyes. He was a spitting image of Sebastian, her one and only love... but this was not Sebastian.

"Lemon and ginger root tea with a side of fruits seeing you're not in any state to be eating heavy foods." Sebastian says as he offers Hannah the cup.

Hannah sniffles and thickly swallows. "I cannot afford lemon and ginger root tea..." She says softly. "Where did you get it from?"

A small smirk graces Sebastian's thin pale lips. "Afford?" He asks coyly.

"You stole this?" Hannah asks, raising her eyebrows warily at him.

Sebastian held up his index finger, cautioning her silence. "I simply commandeered it, Hannah- big difference."

Hannah didn't have the strength to be fiesty at the moment so she contentedly took a sip of her tea. A burst of flavors hit her tongue, for the only type of tea she'd tasted was Green tea and chamomile tea. They were dreadfully awful. Hannah let out a sigh, her body loosening up.

Sebastian watched her intently as she drank the tea when burning amonia like scent hit his nostrils. In all of his years of demon nothing like the sort made his nose wrinkle worse (among other ungodly scents).

Piss.

...

Sebastian had allmost magically warmed bath water for Hannah. It took atleast two hours to warm bath water.  
She sat in the small tub, hugging her body as she stared at the soapy water's surface.

She remembered the last bath she and Sebby had. It was at dawn on Sunday morning. He sat between her legs as she washed his stringy black hair and soaped his back down. He blew bubbles into the air and he went on and on about fantasy worlds and theories.

He wanted to be a scientist when he grew up.

Hannah had spaced out for so long that when she came back to reality she felt the flutter of wings on her face and when she crossed her eyes to look on the tip of her nose there sat a fragile butterfly with beautiful magnificent wings that faded from sapphire blue into black at the edges. Hannah held her finger to the tip of her nose and the butterfly willing went onto her finger. Hannah examines its beauty in the sunlight.

Before she could finish her admirance the beautiful creature fluttered away. Hannah longingly reached after the butterfly but it didnt come out, it went right put of the window. As soon as she lost sight of it she closed her eyes and began to cry.

It reminded her of Sebby. He died and left this world, never looking back once, leaving her with nothing but regret and heartbreak. Her little Sebby she went through hell and back to conceive and 3 days of labor just to bring in this world... left her.

 _"As a descendant of the Oromo tribe you cry way too much."_


	4. For a friend?

_**AUTHOR NOTE: Alois IS Siola.** _

  
"As a descendant of the Oromo tribe you cry way too much."

That voice. She'd heard it before. That sultry, silvery voice. Hannah needn't look up.

Siola.

"Why must you taunt me so?" Hannah asks softly, almost in a broken manner.

"How so? Oh, you mean that butterfly get up?"

Hannah shook her head in disparity. She looked up at the demon who'd served her family for generations, loyally all because he fell in love with her ancestor. He sat perched on the windowsill, his intent icy blue eyes that reflected the ocean waves locked on her. Pale skin adorned his body and his light flaxen locks framed his face. His attire was nothing but a pitch black leotard with a metallic skirt in the back and knee high heel boots.

"You look different..." Hannah says quietly.

Alois shrugged. "I look accordingly to which places I visit."

"Why are you here, Siola?"

Alois hummed as he stared at her for a minute. Then he began to laugh, a loud uncalled for cackle. "You make that same face she used to make. Its ugly and beautiful at the same time."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I look nothing like her. Cut the crap, Siola."

Alois holds out his palm and a distant memory of a young woman appears in his pale palm. She is a spitting image of Hannah, from her chocolate skin to her bright sapphires and abnormal white hair. She has white markings on her face and cultural garments on as she gracefully dances around a bonfire with two other young women.

Hannah can't bring herself to speak as she is mesmerized at the visual memory of her ancestor. Alois closes his palm and places it back in his lap.

Hannah quietly looks down at the surface of the water. The bubbles are disappearing. "I know we do not particularly fancy each other... so why are you here?"

Siola smiles as he looks at the palm of his hand. _"For a friend..."_

 


End file.
